Hummingbirds
by Akuni-A
Summary: Every year on Rukia’s birthday, Renji performs the same ritual. This year, the end is slightly different. Pairing: Renji&Rukia. Written for Rukia's birthday challenge on LJ.


**Title:** Hummingbirds  
**Author:** Akuni  
**Universe:** Bleach  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Renji/Rukia  
**Spoilers:** SS arc  
**Word Count:** 1166  
**Prompts:** ritual; a single gesture; lost for words  
**Summary:** Every year on Rukia's birthday, Renji performs the same ritual. This year, the end is slightly different.

**A/N:** Written for Rukia's birthday, January 14, 2008.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, I'm just borrowing it for a while.  
**Distribution:** Also posted on my LJ. Please ask if you want to share it. :)

**Dedication:** None this time, other than our favourite couple. Happy birthday, Rukia – go get her, Renji:)

* * *

**Hummingbirds**

Renji had become an expert at breaking into the Kuchiki mansion. If his captain ever found out, there'd be hell to pay, but Renji was willing to pay that price – the reason he'd been breaking in was worth it.

The pale pink flowers he left on her table every year seemed small and delicate in his large hands, but he knew they'd fit in hers just right. This year they'd been harder to find, as the winter temperatures had dropped to record-breaking lows, but Renji knew a spot near a tiny hot spring where they'd played as children, where a few of the plants sometimes managed to bloom in a tiny stream.

For all the years they'd been apart, Renji had maintained a particular tradition on Rukia's birthday. He took the day off every year, so he could be certain he'd be able to complete his private ritual.

In the early hours of the morning he would steal away to acquire the fresh flowers, then he'd sneak onto the Kuchiki estate and into her quarters to leave them in her sitting room. Looking at the trappings of her new life would remind him of the need to continue improving, so that one day he'd be strong enough to steal her back.

The rest of the day he'd spend training. In the evening his friends would arrive, and he'd let them haul him back to his own quarters to share a few laughs and a few drinks. Then he'd climb into his bed and dream about the past.

His friends weren't stupid; every year since the first, after Ikkaku had found him passed out on the floor of the 11th Division training hall the next morning, at least one of them had shown up without fail. They all knew Renji was marking some sort of milestone, but they never asked what, and he never volunteered the information.

So far this birthday was shaping up like all the others.

Renji trained hard with Zabimaru for the entire morning, until he was pleasantly tired, and less pleasantly hot and sweaty. He wasn't sure if he'd expected it to be any different, now that their lives had connected again. Not that he wasn't grateful – he was grateful beyond words to have her fighting and laughing by his side again. That camaraderie and friendship were more precious to him than anything, though he still wanted something else as well. Decades of distance hadn't done anything but make him love her that much more.

With a sigh, Renji pushed aside his wandering thoughts and settled down to his meditation, discarding his sweat-soaked top beside him and seating himself comfortably on a cushioned mat. If he were honest about it – and on this day he was always honest, if only with himself – he knew his kidou skills were way below what they should be. His teachers had told him he was too impatient, his mind too scattered, and that he should learn patience and practice mental exercises to sharpen his focus.

Every day that went by hardened his resolve; he _would_ get stronger.

Renji was focusing so intently, he didn't notice there was anyone else in the room until slim arms slid softly around his neck from behind. He knew immediately who it was; there was only one person who could sneak up on him like that. Her arms were cool against his heated skin; the contrast brought goosebumps up on his arms and he was forced to suppress a shiver.

The arms withdrew from the brief hug, then Rukia came to stand in front of him, one white-pink blossom cradled perfectly in her tiny hands. Without a word, she leaned forward, brushing her lips over his cheek and stepping back before he could react.

Renji wasn't sure what to say, so he said nothing, only offered a smile as she folded herself down onto the mat beside him.

Rukia smiled back as she looked him up and down. "Looks like you've been training hard."

Renji nodded. "Yeah. Still got a long way to go, though."

Nothing more was said, and Renji was content to simply enjoy the company and take a rest. It had been a long time since they'd just sat quietly together.

"I'd better get back to it," he said reluctantly, after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "Got a lot to work on today."

"What's so important that you always train so hard, Renji?" Rukia asked, standing up and shaking out her sleeves. "You're already one of the strongest lieutenants in the Gotei 13 – are you reaching for captain, now?"

Renji looked at her in surprise – did she really not know? Maybe it was the lingering feel of her arms around his neck and her lips on his cheek; maybe it was the subtle perfume of the river flower he'd given her; maybe it was just time. Whatever the reason, Renji decided on the spot to tell her the truth.

"I've never been reaching for rank," he explained. "Just strength."

"You want to get stronger, but you're not looking for rank – is this some macho thing?" Rukia asked suspiciously.

Renji snorted. "No. I need to be stronger so I can fix my mistake."

Now she looked concerned. "What mistake?"

Ignoring the butterflies flapping madly in his stomach, Renji looked straight into her eyes. "I never shoulda let you go in the first place, and now that I've got you back within arm's reach…" Renji reached out and squeezed her shoulder gently. "I ain't lettin' you go again. I gotta get strong enough to win you back."

Rukia's eyes widened, and she said nothing for a long moment. Then she smiled as she punched him in the arm with what had to be all of her strength. "Then I guess I'd better let you get back to work. Wouldn't want you to fall any farther behind my skills, after all!"

"Ow, dammit Rukia!" Renji scowled, refusing to rub the spot she'd walloped so effectively. She just laughed and started to walk away. "If you're so far ahead, then why am I a lieutenant and you're not even seated yet, huh?" he yelled after her.

Rukia stopped. "Hey, Renji," she said quietly, looking back over her shoulder at him. "Let's go out for noodles later. The food at the mess is too boring today."

Taken aback by the abrupt change of tone, Renji forgot about exchanging insults and stared at her curiously. "Yeah, ok."

"Good." Then Rukia grinned. "Since it's my birthday, that means it's your treat!"

"What?!" Renji spluttered. "Hey wait, no way… get back here Rukia!"

Rukia just kept walking, but as she stepped through the doorway she stuck her head back around the corner to give him one last look. "Hey, Renji," she said again. "I know you're naturally slow, but don't keep me waiting too long."

Then she was gone, and the butterflies in his stomach morphed into very large hummingbirds as he contemplated her parting shot.

END


End file.
